


Mornings With A Drummer

by lovewillcomeandfindme



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Fluff, Happy for once, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillcomeandfindme/pseuds/lovewillcomeandfindme
Summary: "Y'know, I'm not a drum,"orDavy loves waking up to Johnny. Even when the man's bored.





	Mornings With A Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I love Johnny and Davy, and needed some more of that content. So I made some. Thanks to Aswonder for the prompt, and for typing this up for me!

"Y'know, I'm not a drum," Davy mumbled, turning his head to peak at the blond man. "Right John?"

 

Johnny grinned at him, not stopping the beat, even when Davy rolled his eyes at him. He was sitting cross legged on the bed, and had been watching Davy as the man slept. He liked watching the man sleep, he was always more peaceful when he slept. However, Johnny had more energy than he wished, so as time went on, tapping his fingers only did so much. "You can be."

 

Davy let out a laugh, the sound deeper than usual due to sleep, and Johnny new in that moment that he would never love anyone else quite like he loved Davy. His hands faltered on the beat he had going on Davy's ass, and Davy took the moment to roll over and capture Johnny's hands.

 

"Oh, I can?" Davy's hands were rough, but he held Johnny's with such a tenderness that he could feel himself blush a bit, even as he nodded. "Then I'm sorry I interrupted your 'practice'". The words were teasing, and the glint in Davy's eyes was perfect, the content expression on the man's face warming Johnny's heart.

 

Moments like this were priceless to Johnny. These were the times he wished he could remember for the rest of his life. He spent so much time memorizing the feeling of Davy's hand on his own, and he could know the man's eyes anywhere. Those eyes, that screamed with such emotion. Johnny could immediately see what was going through Davy's head by his eyes.

 

Johnny loved Davy. He wasn't sure when exactly he fell in love with the man. It happened all at once, was probably the best way to put it. Davy was always there, drink in hand and an easygoing smile. He was patient, ready to guide him through any jokes he might not get right away. He was never condescending though.

 

Johnny noticed how he felt when Davy kissed him the first time. It was a moment Johnny remembered with striking clarity. Davy was stumbling as Johnny took him to his door, and the man had all but begged him to stay, eyes clouded and shining- Johnny couldn't say no to him. He guessed that he was the first person Davy had trusted enough to talk to, from the amount of long pauses and pacing. Johnny hadn't been able to resist pulling Davy into his arms, and Davy had surprised him with a kiss. 

 

"Still there baby?" Johnny shook himself back into reality when he felt Davy squeeze his hands. The pet name brought the smile back to Johnny's face full force. 

 

"Yeah, I'm here." He looked down at their intertwined fingers and brought them up to his lips, kissing Davy's knuckles gently. Davy grinned and pulled him down onto the bed next to him.

 

"So, any reason you woke me up by smacking my ass?" Davy's voice was holding back laughter and it made Johnny want to hide his face in the man's neck, but he resisted the temptation.

 

"You were asleep," Johnny learned forward and pecked Davy on the lips. "I wanted some attention." He mumbled the words against Davy's lips, savoring the feeling of Davy's beard against his skin. He hoped the man never shaved off his beard.

 

Davy let out his laugh and pulled Johnny closer to him, wrapping himself around the taller man. He didn't hesitate to press a kiss to the other's forehead and put a hand on the back of his neck. "Well, I didn't mean to let you be lonely, it won't happen again." 

 

"Better not." Johnny mumbled quietly, burying himself into Davy happily. "Now, go back to sleep. We have a gig tonight, and its way too early." Davy turned his head, looking out the windows to see the sun begin to rise, and he let his eyes drift shut.


End file.
